Alien Mother's Day
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: What better thing for a tiny alien to do than hang out with his mother? Ava/Vweeb family. Vweeb/Arianna hint.


**Hey, everybody! Just a cute li'l family fic. Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Makava laid back on her couch one afternoon, peacefully watching TV. <em>"We now return to The Amanda Show. Edited for aliens."<em>

_"It's TIME for an Asteroidbilly Moment!"_ The screen showed a couple alien hillbillies skip out of a house on an asteroid, chuckling crazily.

_"Hey, hey! Knock-knock!"_

_"Huhu, who's there? !"_

_"Photon Phlaser!"_

_"Huhu, Photon Phlaser, who? !"_

_"Haha, ah'm gonna hit ya in the head with a Photon Phlaser!"_

_"Huhu… huh?"_ The girl asteroidbilly immediately whipped out a ray gun, firing a large, green laser straight at the male's head, burning it clean off. The female watched his body drop as she continued to dance and laugh some more.

Makava heard some small panting and looked over the couch to see her older, yet smaller, 1-inch brother, Vweeb, scampering in. "Makava!" he panted, "Don't tell her where I am!" With that, she watched as he ran under the couch.

She heard some footsteps approaching, automatically knowing it was their mom (because she and Makava were the only regular sized people in the house), and went back to watching TV, pretending nothing happened as Ava walked in. She studied the floor a little and asked, "Makava, have you seen your brother anywhere?"

"Uh, nope. Have you tried looking under your nose?"

Ava actually rolled her eyes downward and rubbed the bottom of her nose with her right index. "Nope."

"Between your toes?"

Ava looked down at her feet, wiggling her toes as she said, "Not there. He is sometimes, though. Now, where could he be?"

Vweeb ran to hide behind the left couch leg on the back when he saw his mom's feet walking behind, her giant feet quaking the floor at his small size. The white alien mother crouched down and examined the underside of the couch. When she crawled around to the side, Vweeb sidled around the leg to stay out of her vision. He saw her stand up and walk to the front of the couch, so Vweeb ran to the leg on the other side to squeeze behind it as she looked around.

Ava, figuring he wasn't there, stood up and thought about where he might be hiding. "I hope I didn't step on him." She said, checking the bottoms of her feet for any squashed marks.

While she was distracted, Vweeb took this time to run out from under the couch over to the living room table, laughing as he grabbed hold of the table's leg. "Haha! Safe!"

Ava looked down and saw her tiny son smirking victoriously. "Aw! You clever little sneak! Where were you?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find me there!"

Ava giggled as she bent down to pick up her little son, setting him in her left palm. "Well, you truly are the Hide-and-seek Prince."

"Oh, is that what you were doing?" Makava asked. "I thought Vweeb got in trouble for crashing the hovercraft again."

"Nah. We're just playing a little game." Ava said.

"Haha! Little!" Vweeb laughed.

"Anyway, we're running low on squid soup. Wanna come to Twinkly Marts with me to buy some more?" Ava asked.

"You know it!" Vweeb jumped for joy.

"Hm hm hm! Okay then. Let's go." Ava placed the tiny alien on her left shoulder as she slipped on her sandals and headed out the door.

They took the Heart Star and flew to a large produce store inside a glass dome atop an asteroid in the vastness of space, walking through one of the aisles and spotting their favorite soup can on the highest shelf. Ava reached up and pulled one down, then tried to grab another one, but it seemed too far back. "Aw. They always put 'em where you can't reach."

"You mean, put 'em where _you_ can't reach! Put me up there." Ava did so and lifted her diminutive son on the top shelf. The alien ran behind the large can and, despite his small height, was able to push it over the edge for Ava to grab it. She smiled to Vweeb as he leapt back down to her shoulder.

"Hm. And they say the tall sons are the best to have."

They were about to walk to the check-out line until Vweeb spotted someone. "Hey, Mom, look! It's Arianna!" Ava looked and spotted the purple-skinned alien with her parents.

"Hey, Cosmo, Nova!" Ava called.

"Ava!" Nova exclaimed as the family ran over.

"So, what's up with you two?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh, me and Vweeb are just hangin' out. We're here getting some squid soup, and we might sneak him into a movie later."

"Hehe! Well, we ran out of Floran carrots, and… Nova and Arianna just demanded we get more!" Cosmo said.

"Well, you don't expect us to eat the remains of the poor, helpless animals, do you?" Nova smiled.

"Hello, Vweeb." Arianna smiled and waved to her friend.

"Hehe… hi, Ari." Vweeb blushed and waved.

"Why don't you two go chat for a bit." Ava suggested. Arianna held her hands open, allowing Vweeb to jump onto them. The purple alien carried him a few feet away, leaving their parents to chat.

"Well, you two seem to be having fun."

"Yeah." Vweeb said. "The two of us have gotten really close, lately. It's… pretty weird, huh?"

"Hm hm hm. I think it's really sweet that you like to hang out with your mom. Not many boys do that nowadays. Always afraid of being embarrassed to be seen with them."

"Well, when you're my size, you never have to worry about being 'seen' by them. But yeah, I really do like hanging out with her. She's a really fun person! …But uh, don't tell that to anyone at school, okay?"

"Mm hm hm hm hm! We'll make it our _little_ secret." She whispered, tapping his belly playfully.

"Okay, Vweeb, time to go." Ava said, picking up the little alien and putting him back on her shoulder as they walked away.

"See you later, Arianna!" Vweeb called out.

"Take care, you two!" the girl waved.

"I think it's cute that you like hanging out with me, too." Ava told him.

"Oh! You… heard that, huh?"

"You may be small, Vweeb, but my big ears hear a lot. You aren't embarrassed, are you?"

"What, no! Of course not!"

She giggled. "You're definitely your father's son."

"I'm also my mother's child!"

"Hm hm hm! Well, ready to sneak into that movie?"

"You bet! There's no use of being small if you're not gonna take advantage of it!" The two laughed happily as they walked out of the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, first one-shot in a while. Talk about cheesy. -_- Alright, I'll see you later for more Firstborn. Later.<strong>


End file.
